A New Beginning
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: After a final breakup with Mamoru, Usagi lost her link to the Earth. She calls all her senshi and her family to a meeting and delivers them her decision


Title: **A NEW BEGGINING  
**Type: Multipart Fic  
Characters: Usagi, Mamoru, Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, Usagi's Parents, Rei's Grandpa, Motoki, Shingo  
Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama  
Rating: K  
Chapters: 1/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Summary: After a final breakup with Mamoru, Usagi lost her link to the Earth. She calls all her senshi and her family to a meeting and delivers them her decision

**AN/**/ For now, this will only be a one chapter story, but I intend to continue with it someday.  
It was sitting in one of my many notebooks so I decided to type it down and post it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

A young girl in her early twenties was walking slowly through the town streets toward her home. Her heart was heavy, big decision was waiting for her. She knew it would be hard, but that was something she just had to do. She was running out of the time. She wondered how her family would take and accept it, her senshi as well.

She was in the park when she felt it again. She doubled over in pain, this time more intense then ever. Luckily for her, no-one was in the park in this time of the day, being the early morning. After a few deep breaths, the pain was gone.

She remembered the shock on her parents face when she walked in the kitchen at 6am and announced she was going for a walk. She couldn't sleep all night, the pain and weakness keeping her awake.  
Everything was peaceful now. Galaxia was gone, defeated. And Mamoru was leaving to America once again. Only this time, forever.

He announced his decision six months ago. The girls didn't know, though. She asked him to act so they wouldn't notice they weren't together anymore, so when ever they would see each other at the arcade they would act civil. Her link to him was gone as well. And without that link, her link with Earth itself was gone too. The memory of that day still brought tears to her eyes, but in time she accepted her fate.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

She was home alone. Her brother was on some school two-day trip, her father was at work and her mother was visiting an old friend when she heard the doorbell ring. She was surprised seeing it was Mamoru since she hadn't seen him in few days. Ever since he came back from the dead, he was avoiding her. She smiled warmly, letting the dark upperclassman in, only to realize he didn't return the smile. Her heart clenched.  
After a casual small talk, there was silence, and then he said the reason for his arrival. Even though part of her expected it, it was still hard hearing it from his mouth. It literally broke her heart.

"Usagi, I have to tell you something." He said in his serious tone. "I'm leaving Japan, but this time I'm not coming back."

Usagi was silent. He thought she would cry, beg, or do and say things to convince him to change his decision, but she didn't do any of those things. Seeing she wasn't gonna say anything, he continued.

"I'm sorry, but under the circumstances, it would be for the best if we break up. I still have feelings for you but I don't love you. It would be wrong to stay together only for the future we saw. The future isn't set in stone. You're very lovely and beautiful and you will find someone who will love you with all his heart."

"I know everything you've said is the truth and I understand. You're free from me Mamoru, Endymion." She whispered.

Mamoru was stunned. She looked calm, not a crybaby anymore. She has grown up.

"Can you keep this as a secret? I don't want the girls to know."

"Sure. Listen, I have to go. I'm sorry, for all it's worth." He said and left.

It was then, when she closed the door behind him, she broke down in heartbreaking sobs. She would love him forever. He was the one for her. There will be no one else. And the future they saw, was also gone.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Since that day she changed. Sure, she would still smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. With every day that passed, her link disappeared bit by bit, and her Lunarian side grew stronger. She knew what that meant.

Entering her home, she heard voices of her parents and brother. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, Shingo." She greeted them.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Ikuko asked, frowning at the blonde. She noticed the paleness on her daughter.

"I'm fine. Listen, can all of you come with me tomorrow to the Hikawa Shrine? I have something to tell you."

"Sure honey." Her father agreed, also worried for his daughter.

"I'm going to my room now."

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Ikuko asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Usagi replied then left, leaving her parents and brother shocked.

She sat on her bed and looked around. Her childhood was over and she was alone. Luna was out there, somewhere with Artemis. Pulling out her communicator from her subspace, she pressed the button. In the next second faces of her senshi appeared. Even the Outers.

"What's the emergency, Usagi?" Minako asked, being the leader.

"I want everyone to be present tomorrow at noon at the Shrine. I have something to tell you." She answered.

Everyone recognized a princess order when they heard it.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked. She hadn't seen anything in her mirror. "Is it a new enemy?"

"Nothing is wrong and there's no new enemy." Usagi said then added. "I have something to tell you all. Oh, yeah, my family and Motoki will also be there."

They kept on asking, but she wouldn't budge.

"Tomorrow you'll find out everything. Bye now." Usagi said, then turned her communicator off.

She already told Motoki since she went to the arcade for her daily milkshake. She would've also told Naru and Umino, but they parted ways a long time ago. It was a hard thing to do, but in order to keep them safe, she stopped talking to them, breaking the long term friendships. Last time she heard, Naru and her mother moved away, since she was a danger magnet. Umino and his parents soon followed. And now, Mamoru was leaving too. Sighing once again, she took a notebook and started writing.

Motoki came to her house around 11, and Kenji drove all of them to the Hikawa Shrine. Ikuko made lunch big enough to feed an army. Luna was also present. She was curious why her charge called everyone, but after all the asking, Usagi's words were _'you'll find out everything tomorrow'_. Everyone was already there when Usagi showed up. She called the Shrine and informed Rei about the lunch and that her grandpa should also be there. So, Rei closed the Shrine for that day and she and her grandpa prepared the table in the back. It was private enough. Usagi also wanted to say her goodbye to the old man who she loved as if he was family. After the lunch, she spoke.

"The reason I asked all of you to come here is that I have an announcement to make." Seeing that Minako started to open her mouth and her eyes widened, she knew her bubbling friend came to the wrong conclusion. So she send her a warning look and continued. "I would appreciate if everyone stays quiet until I finish. And to not freak out. But, first thing first. Mom, dad, Shingo, Motoki, grandpa…" She said, looking at them, smiling at the old man. "It's time for you to know who we are."

"Usagi! No!" Her senshi yelled at the same time.

"Quiet!" She yelled as well, and everyone stopped. "I have my reason for doing this."

"Usagi, what's going on?" Ikuko asked, suddenly alerted. _'What does she mean by who they are.'_ She thought.  
She watched her daughter closing her eyes, and in the next moment, her jaw dropped when instead of her daughter, a senshi of the Moon appeared.

Since Usagi didn't yell for her transformation, everyone else transformed as well.

"You...you are Sailor Moon?" Shingo asked in disbelief. How could he not know?

"Yes, we are the sailor senshi."

"But, but...how? Why you?" Kenji asked then stated angrily. "No! I won't allow it!"

"There's nothing you can do, daddy. This is who I am, who we are." Usagi smiled gently, looking at her father. She loved him dearly, even his overprotective side. To him, she will always be a little girl. His little princess. "Let me tell you a story." She said, then detransformed back to her civilian form.

She paid no mind to the outrages faces of her senshi, and told them everything. From the time of Silver Millennium to this day. There wasn't a dry eye when she finished. It was hard remembering all the times they died, all the struggles they went through.

"So you're the princess of the Moon too?" Rei's grandpa asked.

Usagi nodded, then closed her eyes, this time focusing on her princess form. In an instant, she stood in front of them in her white silk dress. Then she changed back.

"Why now? Why telling us this now?" Ikuko asked the question that was on every ones mind. "Won't all of you be in danger with us knowing?"

"There will be no more enemies, right Setsuna?" Usagi asked her green-haired senshi.

"That's correct, my princess. With Galaxia gone I see only peace, no more enemies."

"How can you know that?" Shingo asked confused.

"I'm the senshi of Time. My post is usually at the Time Gate, and as a Time senshi, I can see the future." Setsuna explained.

Everyone let out a breath they been holding. No more enemies, no more fighting. Then Ikuko asked again.

"You didn't answer my other question, honey. Why telling us all this now?" She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer, and she was right.

Usagi sighed. "The reason is because I'm leaving. I'm going back to the Moon. I'm saying my goodbye to all of you."

She watched as her words sank into everyone, their shock and disbelief visible on their faces. Everyone but Setsuna's. Her eyes were sad. she knew this was going to happen. There was few possible futures but as the days passed, only one was possible from now on. She felt sorry for her princess. Only sadness and loneliness was awaiting for the Moon princess. Suddenly an image of a man with midnight blue eyes popped into her mind and she felt a trace of hope. Maybe not everything was lost. She was pulled back, hearing angry voices around her.

"What?!"

"No!"

"That can't be!"

"I won't allow it!"

"You can't!"

"Why?"

Usagi waited patiently until everyone calmed down, then continued.

"My link to Endymion...Mamoru is gone, so therefore my link to this planet is also gone. I can't stay here anymore. My Lunarian side is stronger so I have to go."

"What do you mean your link to Mamoru is gone?" Minako asked. "Where is Mamoru anyway? He should be here too! He is part of this as any of us!"

"Mamoru and I broke up. He is leaving Japan and going back to Harvard. This time for good. So no, he is not part of this." Usagi said.

"What?" Minako asked, shock evident on her face. She wasn't the only one. "When?"

"Six months ago." Usagi answered simply, but they could hear and see the sadness in her eyes and voice.

"But why? You were destined to be together! We even saw your future! You two would marry and have a beautiful little girl."

"Minako, the future isn't set in stone." Usagi smiled at her romantic friend, cringing a bit, after repeating Mamoru's words. She used to be like her, but real life changed her. She no longer believed in happily ever after. "That was simply a possibility. Mamoru doesn't love me, and I think he never had. He was with me only because of that destiny and future. Out of duty, from which I released him off."

"But...but...if you and he would try again maybe that future would happen, and you wouldn't have to leave. Please at least try." Minako pleaded. She didn't even realize she was crying by the end.

_'No, this just can't be happening! She was the Goddess of Love, she would find a way...'_ She thought.

Usagi walked toward her blonde friend and hugged her, giving comfort. She looked around. Again, shock, disbelief and anger was visible on her friends faces. Makoto and Haruka were the angry ones.

"Shhhh. It's okay. There's nothing you can do, so please don't try. He doesn't love me and the link is gone. You, being the Goddess of Love should know that when the link is gone, it could never form again. Would you honestly want me to be with Mamoru just for the sake of that future we saw? We would end up hating and resenting each other. He deserves to be happy with someone else." Usagi said calmly, but then Minako looked up and asked.

"But, if not him, you could find some other guy to fall in love with. Why do you have to leave?"

"Because..." However, what ever she planned to say was lost as the pain shot through her. It came so suddenly. Usually she had a warning, but not this time. She doubled over, barely hearing the fright cries, before passing out.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was cuddled in her father's arms, and that all eyes were on her, watching worriedly. Ami had tears in her eyes and she was slightly shaking.

"I'm fine now. The pain is gone." She whispered. "It's okay, Ami. Say it. I know you've figured it out." She said, looking at her genius blue haired friend.

But Ami couldn't say it. She couldn't believe what her mercury computer was showing. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. When Usagi passed out, she scanned her and her eyes widened seeing that Usagi's life line was short.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked, looking from Usagi to Ami and back.

"I'm dying." Usagi finally admitted. "That is why I have to leave."

She could hear shocked gasps all around her. Her mother was crying, holding Shingo in her arms, and he was crying too. Her father just held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. Only one person looked at her, fire burning in her eyes. Rei.

"For how long have you felt like this? This pain, is it always like this?"

"Rei..." Usagi started, but was cut off.

"For how long, Usagi?" Rei snapped. "Six months ago, since Mamoru and you broke up?"

"Before Galaxia actually." Usagi admitted. She knew she could no longer hide the truth, and if she would lie, Rei would know.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us?" Rei asked angrily. "We are your friends, your protectors, your senshi, for Selene sake! We had the right to know."

Rei was pissed. Why didn't Usagi tell them? She felt anger consuming her whole body, and the mars sign appeared on her forehead. She wasn't the only one. Even though it was a sunny day, they could hear the thunder. When they were angry, Rei and Makoto were deadly. Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo and Motoki look at the two senshi in fear.

"Makoto, calm down." Michiru said to the Jupiter senshi, being the closest one.

"Rei, please." Usagi pleaded. She got up from her fathers lap and hugged her fiery friend. "I'm sorry, but back then, the pain wasn't this strong. I didn't want to worry you. Please calm down. Please Rei. For me?"

Sensing comforting arms around her and hearing Usagi's pleads, Rei finally calmed and the sign disappeared from her forehead. She could never deny her princess.

"When are you leaving?" Hotaru asked the question that was on every ones mind.

"Next week." Usagi answered.

"So soon?" Ikuko asked, still crying.

"Yes. I'm loosing my strength so it's time."

"I'm coming with you." A voice said and everyone turned to the black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. She was silent so far, watching and listening.

Usagi smiled. "I can't ask that of you, Luna."

"You're not. It's my decision. I promised your mother, Queen Serenity, I will always be at your side. I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Artemis added, then turned toward his charge. "I'm sorry Minako, but..."

"I understand." Minako smiled sadly.

"What about us?" Makoto asked. "We are your senshi."

"All of you have a life here. I can't and I won't ask of you to come with me."

"But..." Rei started, but she was cut off.

"No. I won't be alone. Luna and Artemis will be with me. I want all of you to live your lives here, and live them fully. And that's an order." Usagi said sternly. "Someday we will see each other again."

The rest of the day went fast, they talked, joked, laughed, that being Usagi's wish, but the sadness was still present. For the next several days they all spend their time together and Usagi packed and cleaned her room. What she couldn't bring with her, she gave it away.

Finally, the day of her departure came. Once again, everyone gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi hugged and kissed everyone, leaving her parents last. Ikuko and Kenji didn't want to let her go, but they knew if she stayed here she would surely die. It was better she was alive and far away then dead. Motoki prepared for her lots of her favorite milkshakes. She would need the food for the first few days, but then she would become full Lunarian and won't have the need for food anymore. She took pictures, clothes and everything else she thought she would need.

"We will miss you." Rei said through tears.

"I will miss you too. All of you. I will always treasure our time together and I will watch over you." Usagi said giving one last hug to every single one of her friends and family.

"Take care of my baby, Luna, Artemis." Ikuko said to the cats. It was still strange talking to them and receiving an answer.

"We will." They promised.

"It's time." Usagi said, transforming into her princess form. "Mom, dad, take care of my friends." She asked and they nodded. "I love you all. Forever."

"We love you too." They said in the same time, as they watched their friend, daughter, sister disappear in the white light.

It was hard. Kenji held tight to his wife and son as they cried for the loss of their daughter. The senshi cried as well. Their princess and friend was gone.

Sensing that the girls needed something to hold on to, Ikuko walked a few steps toward them and pulled them into a hug. Kenji and Shingo followed.

"Treat us as your parents from now on. From today, all of you are our daughters. We may have lost our daughter, but we gained eight more." Ikuko said, holding them tight.

"Eight?" Setsuna asked, sensing a warm feeling around her heart.

"Yes, even you Setsuna." Kenji smiled at the Time senshi. "Even if you are older than this girls, we consider you part of our family."

Setsuna couldn't help it. For the first time in her whole life, she actually cried. She wasn't feeling alone anymore. She belonged.

"Th...thank you." She stuttered.

Usagi found herself on the Moon. Looking around, all she could see were ruins of her past. She looked at the two cats she was holding in her arms and sighed.

"So this is it, guys. I never thought I would return, but here we are, once again."

"Maybe we could reawaken this place. Once you become full Lunarian, you will have the power as your mother once had." Luna said, comforting the young blonde.

"Yeah, Maybe. But it will sure be lonely, just the three of us." Usagi whispered, looking down at the planet where she spend twenty years of her life.

Far, far away, on a planet that was never part of Silver Alliance, a man with midnight blue eyes, woke up with a start, whispering only one word.

"Odango."

* * *

**AN**/ This is all I have so far. Truth is, I don't really know how to continue with this story. If you have any ideas, let me know. Hope you like it and please review.  
Pretty please, with a cherry on top.


End file.
